


Birthday Mark

by Malkuthe



Series: SolAngelo Smuttings [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Fucking, Lace Panties, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace gets home with a stupid grin on his face and good news on his tongue. Before he can say anything, though, a scantily clad Nico di Angelo with only birthday sex in mind sends him up to the bedroom. It isn’t until Nico has unwrapped Will later on that he discovers his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts).



> I would just like to say, first and foremost, apologies for the lateness of this, dear Bianca, but I hope you enjoyed your birthday. And I certainly hope you enjoy this belated birthday present. <3.

Nico tapped his fingers on the surface of the kitchen table. The rapping of his fingernails on the solid wood helped soothe the nervousness and apprehension that were tied in a tight knot in the pit of his stomach.

The frilly lace underwear that Nico had managed to snag from a rack at Victoria’s Secret, from right under the nose of a woman that looked like she was prepared to _kill_ for the pair, was starting to ride up the crack of his ass. As much as he liked wearing the article of clothing, he was beginning to wonder if it had really been worth getting nearly murdered by that woman’s glare.

Nico reached down and adjusted his underwear. He did not take it out of the cleft of his ass, but made sure it wasn’t as uncomfortable. Gods knew Will liked seeing the lace cling to every inch of his flesh.

Nico bit his lower lip to prevent a groan at the thought of Will’s face all flustered and aroused. Thankfully, the unwanted memory of his experience at the register as he bought the panties prevented _him_ from getting hard himself. He remembered the way that the woman at the counter had taken one look at him, had bitten her lower lip, and had winked at him.

Nico shuddered. The memory was quite vivid. He remembered the way that she grabbed his receipt as it was printed—before he could reach for it—and started scrawling something on the back. When the epiphany that she had been totally flirting with him had struck, he had shadow-travelled away, utterly and totally embarrassed.

Nico looked down at his hands and realized that he had stopped tapping his fingers on the table. Instead, he was twisting one of his rings in nervousness.

Long ago—seemingly forever ago, now—Nico would have likely been twisting his silver skull ring in apprehension. Ever since he’d spoken his vows, though, he had taken to twisting a gold-and-platinum band instead. The wedding ring he wore right next to his skull ring symbolized five of the happiest years of his life.

Nico was mulling in his thoughts when he heard the creaking of hinges that announced his husband’s arrival. He heard a soft thud of a backpack hitting the floor, and then he heard the downright musical voice of Will Solace calling out to him. “Nico!” said Will, a strange giddy note to his voice, “Nico!”

Nico found himself rather intrigued by the sound of enthusiasm on Will’s voice. He was curious what had brought it about. He elected to remain motionless on his seat as he heard a second thud that was certainly Will falling back on the couch.

“Nico!” said Will, calling Nico’s name out a third time. It seemed as though Will’s enthusiasm had not faltered one bit. There was a hint of concern, but it was rather faint. Nico decided that he had probably waited long enough. He did not want Will to worry unnecessarily on this day in particular. It was his birthday, after all.

Nico wrapped a conveniently close-by towel around his waist. He rolled down the top so that it wouldn’t fall off. He walked over to the oven and turned it to a reasonably lower temperature.

Nico didn’t want to overcook the dinner he had been cooking for pretty much the whole night. What he _did_ want, was to have his merry way with one William Solace, who seemed to be looking forward to the night, as well.

A smirk twisted the corners of Nico’s lips as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He combed his fingers through his jet-black hair, tousling it back away from his face. As he walked, he flicked the single quarter-inch-thick hoop of silver looped around the lobe of his left ear and smiled at the sound.

Nico could not help but smirk again at the sight of Will, sitting up like an excited little kid on crack on the sofa. “Welcome home,” drawled Nico, in the headiest, most sultry voice he could manage, “…handsome.”

Nico leaned against the nearest wall and placed one hand on his hip. Almost like a highschooler just about to have his first experience with another person, Will gaped at him and blushed to the very tips of his ears. The mere sight of Nico wearing nothing but a towel that left little to the imagination made Will sputter, much to Nico’s amusement.

“N-Nico!” said Will. The stupid grin on his face faltered as he stared. A grin tugged on the corners of Nico’s lips as he saw that Will’s jaw hung slacked. He watched with great amusement as Will’s eyes wandered up and down the lean but defined musculature of his body. He had made sure to oil himself up just a little bit to make the effect all the more pronounced.

“Well,” said Nico, with a seductive wink. He had been planning this for far too long. He knew that Will would want to go all out for his birthday, but he wanted to have his way with Will _first_. Before any shenanigans. “Are you going to just sit there slack-jawed, or are you going to take care of the birthday boy?” he teased.

Nico eased down the rolled-up edge of the towel around his waist. As he did, he revealed just a little more of the delicious V that led down to his package. Nico was not vain by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew he had a body that was certainly worth appreciating. Suffice to say, he couldn’t help but laugh as Will nearly died, hacking and coughing after choking on his own drool.

“B-but!” said Will, hands wringing in every direction that he could manage as he _tried_ —and failed—to not give in to the raging erection that was pressing against the pouch of his jockstrap and his pants.

“I-I have something to s-show you!” Will couldn’t help but stutter. It had taken him far too long to come up with a coherent sentence, and he could barely string together an intelligible thought. Will was about to reach up to reveal his shoulder, but Nico began to walk toward him, hips swaying enticingly as he went.

“Oh?” said Nico, with a smirk. He leaned forward and let go of the towel momentarily to flick the very tip of Will’s nose. “I do hope it has to do with how to fuck someone into the bed,” he said.

The statement gave Nico pause. He blinked. Will blinked at him. It was not something he would normally have said, but he was _horny_ beyond description. The arousal was abnormal enough that he had to wonder if it was the work of Aphrodite. He thought about the matter a few moments more before deciding that he did not particularly care even if such were the case.

“Well,” said Nico, playful impatience on his voice. He eased the edge of the towel down a little bit more. “Are you going to the room, stud?” he said. He grinned as Will’s eyes followed the motion of the towel downward hungrily.

Nico chuckled, his voice low and gravelly, his eyes gleaming dangerously at the way that Will gulped audibly at the slightest hint of lace. “Because,” he said, with mock-disappointment, “I can take care of myself if you don’t want to.”

“I-I want to!” said Will, bolting upright from where he sat. “I-I’m going!” Nico grinned as Will ran past. Will’s footsteps up the stairs stopped for a moment. Nico looked over his shoulder and caught Will looking back, staring at his ass. Nico grinned and arched his back pleasantly, the top of the lacy lingerie he was wearing peeking out of the top of the towel around his waist.

Nico grinned wider at the sound of an audible gulp from Will. “I-I’m going!” said Will, running up the rest of the way up the stairs.

Nico smirked and followed Will up the stairs. He leaned against the doorway, having arrived just in time to see Will practically rip off his shoes. He watched with thinly-veiled amusement as Will hurled himself onto the bed.

Nico stood at the door and clucked his tongue as Will fumbled with the buttons of his button-up shirt. Will immediately stopped what he was doing. His arms dropped to either side and he looked, wide-eyed at Nico. Nico, on the other hand, stalked toward the bed with all the grace of a panther warrior.

“Let me take care of unwrapping you,” said Nico, stroking Will’s arms with the tips of his fingers. As tender as the gesture might have been, the smile on his face was downright dangerous. The smile only widened as Will squirmed with obvious discomfort, the visible lump in the front of his pants seemingly throbbing with arousal.

“But first,” said Nico, with a downright lecherous wink, “Let me get comfortable.” Nico unrolled the top of the towel and let the coarse cotton fall to the floor. He could not help but smirk at the small gasp that slipped Will’s throat—that, and the stifled moan of exquisite pleasure that followed soon after. He knew very well what effect his lacy lingerie had on Will Solace.

Nico looked down at himself and had to admit that he _did_ look rather hot in the lace. He wondered if he could perhaps convince Will to try his panties on sometime, but quickly realized that it was probably not the best idea to lend Will his pair lest he never get them back.

Nico chuckled to himself. It was certainly going to be a thrilling experience trying to convince Will to go to a lingerie store—probably one that catered more to men to spare the both of them the embarrassment of being flirted with.

Nico let one of his hands graze his erection through the sheer cloth of the panties. He bit back a groan. His hardness was being hugged rather deliciously by the frilly fabric of the panties. Pre-come that was streaming out of the tip of his manhood in copious amounts had made the lace not only cling to his flesh, but had also made it translucent.

Nico practically jumped upon the bed and straddled Will’s hips. “So,” he said, with a smirk. “Where should I start?”

Before Will could even put together the words to give Nico an answer, Nico had already decided. He turned around, making sure to grind his butt against the rather prominent bulge in the front of Will’s pants, as he slowly began to pull off the socks that were wrapped around Will’s feet.

With delicate, feather-light touches, Nico eased the cotton socks off of Will’s feet and smirked at the sounds that Will could not seem to stop. He traced his fingers over the arch of Will’s feet and grinned as Will squirmed beneath him. All he had to do to elicit another beautiful gasp from his husband was roll his hips against Will’s groin.

“I’m sure you’re tired after having had to stand around all day,” said Nico. He craned his neck over his shoulder and looked at Will. Will’s bright blue eyes were riveted on his ass, which, at a glance, he knew was perfectly framed by the lace of his lingerie. The sheer cloth even conformed to the cleft that ran between his cheeks.

Will looked like he was about to contest what Nico had just said when Nico smirked and said, “should I stop, then?” Will vehemently shook his head from side to side, even as his resistance crumbled. His hands, acting as though they had a mind of their own, attached themselves to Nico’s ass and kneaded the soft, supple flesh through the lace panties.

Nico grinned and rolled his hips into Will’s hands. He relished the warmth of those individual fingers—so gentle even as they ravished his flesh through his panties. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan of pleasure as Will squeezed the cheeks of his ass and pulled them apart to look at his hole.

As a primal growl escaped Will’s throat, Nico leaned forward and pressed two gentle kisses to the arches of either of Will’s feet. As he bent over to do the deed, he felt the garter of his panties slip down his back, tantalizingly baring the top of the cleft of his ass to Will.

Nico whimpered. He could feel the fingers on his ass tighten. The sensation was followed by a gasp of pleasure that he was sure Will had unwittingly let loose.

Nico reached behind his back and grabbed Will’s wrists. With little effort, he pulled Will’s hands away from his ass and whirled around. He pulled himself up Will’s torso. When he settled back down over Will’s groin, straddling Will’s hips, he placed Will’s hands back on his ass and moaned wantonly as Will’s eyes wandered up and down his body.

Even now, five years later, Nico could see the wonderment in Will’s eyes at the way that he had opened himself up to sexual exploration. Before they had gotten married, Will would have _easily_ labelled Nico as the most vanilla person ever. The night of their consummation, however, it was as though something had turned on within Nico that simply let and encouraged him to explore kinkier and kinkier things.

Neither Will nor Nico could truly understand why it was, but Nico suspected it had something to do with his change of marital status. He had been brought up as a good Catholic boy, after all. No sex before marriage and all that. Nico supposed that finally being married meant to that part of him that still clung to Catholic values that he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

And whatever the fuck he wanted was exactly what Nico did.

Needless to say, Nico did not waste too much time thinking about his past. What was important to him right now was taking his birthday present in the most pleasant and sensual way possible. He leaned forward and took his husband’s face between his palms. With a moan, he looked into Will’s lust-addled sapphire eyes and brought their lips together.

Nico and Will were lip-locked for a few minutes, the both of them intermittently moaning into the other’s mouth, before Nico pulled away. He nipped playfully at Will’s flushed cheeks and at the tip of Will’s nose and said, “Let’s get these pesky pants off, shall we?”

Nico slid himself back down the length of Will’s torso. His fingers wandered up the sides of Will’s body, their touches feather-light up the sides of Will’s body. Eventually, those fingers found purchase on Will’s chest and pinched and tweaked Will’s nipples through the cloth of Will’s button-up shirt and grinned at the way that Will gasped and writhed at the touch.

With his teeth, Nico undid the button clasp that held Will’s pants together. He bit the tab of the zipper and pulled it down with a lecherous wink. Nico didn’t stop. He kept going until the pants were well-bunched-up around Will’s knees. He looked up a second time and winked.

Letting go of Will’s nipples, Nico knelt up to pull the pants clean off of his husband. Will was gracious enough to lift his legs one after the other to help. Nico had only one thing in mind afterward, though: the package that lay nestled between Will’s legs.

While Will’s groin was still covered by a jockstrap, a very visible erection seemed to be trying its best to break out of the rather skimpy underwear. Nico was sure this jockstrap was meant more to be for show rather than actual athletic support.

Nico buried his nose in the space between Will’s balls and Will’s thigh. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He rather appreciated the clean, but still-musky scent of Will’s manhood. There was also the ever-present hint of pineapple that somehow never abandoned Will.

Nico bared his teeth at Will and turned his attention back to the erection that was simply begging to be teased. The pouch of Will’s jockstrap was positively _soaked_ in copious amounts of pre-come.

First, Nico swirled his tongue over the head of Will’s cock through the fabric of the jock. He savoured the salty-sweet taste of Will’s pre. Then, he dragged his teeth along the tender and sensitive flesh of Will’s shaft, the burning lust in his veins only fanned by the moaning and heavy breathing that spilled from Will’s lips.

Unable to wait any longer, and unable to endure the teasing he was inflicting upon himself, Nico lunged forward and bit the garter that held Will’s jock in place. He looked up into bright blue eyes that were pleading with him to set his prize free, and he could not think of any good reason not to oblige and indulge himself.

Nico _pulled_ with all his might, the fabric of the jock catching on the mighty erection within it. Finally, Will’s manhood, rigid as a rock and dripping pre-come like a phallic fountain sprang up and flung salty-sweet droplets of pre across Nico’s face. Nico could only grin and nuzzle the hardness, licking it furtively from base to tip like a piece of candy he wanted to savour.

Nico swirled his tongue around the crown of Will’s cock, giddy at the way that Will gasped under his ministrations. He could feel Will tremble as his warm breath ghosted over the sensitive glans of Will’s cock. “I love you like this,” said Nico, with a smirk, but also with sincerity. “So open and vulnerable to me…”

“But first,” said Nico, the mischief returning to his voice. “I want to unwrap you. _All of you_.” Nico pulled himself up Will’s torso and straddled Will’s hips once more. He let Will’s stiff manhood ride up between the cheeks of his ass, its sensitive skin caressed by the soft lace of the panties that were still conforming to the shape of his butt.

Nico nuzzled the centre of Will’s torso all the way up to Will’s neck. He rained kisses upon the line of Will’s jaw, bit the skin, suckled some parts to leave hickeys. Few ever questioned seeing the marks on Will these days. They all knew how possessive Nico could be.

Nico’s fingers fumbled with the buttons that were in the way of him getting his man completely naked. He pulled himself upward, giving Will purchase to slip hands into his panties. He groaned as he felt warm fingers knead the supple flesh of his ass, the heat against his bare skin making him all the more aroused.

Nico leaned up, closed his eyes, and pressed a kiss of pure, unadulterated passion to Will’s lips. His fingers, in the meantime, found the final button and once that was undone, he practically _tore_ the shirt off of his husband.

As Nico leaned in to continue the incinerating kiss, he was stopped. “N-Nico!” panted Will, pulling Nico away from a kiss that he was sure would have been hot enough to wipe away all rational thought.

Nico forced his eyes open and squinted with confusion when he saw Will looking down and to his right. “L-look!” managed Will.

Nico followed Will’s line of sight and raised an eyebrow at what greeted him. “What’s this?” he asked, with a genuine and surprised smile. He traced his fingers over the well-healed tattoo that now adorned Will’s shoulder—one that he had not seen the previous night when they had made rather heated love on top of the kitchen table.

“A present for me?” said Nico, leaning down and pressing his lips against the cool flesh. He could feel Will’s shoulder warm against his lips. He could also feel the iron underneath Will’s skin tingle pleasantly as he swiped his tongue over the skull-shaped tattoo, unable to help himself.

“When did you get this?” arousal forgotten for the moment as tears welled in his eyes.

“This morning,” croaked Will. Nico dove back in, gazing with amazement at the skull that adorned his husband, unable to resist grazing the skin with his teeth.

Will groaned, the sound music to Nico’s ears. Even then, Nico did not realize that Will’s fingers were steadily working his panties down, exposing his ass. So moved was Nico by the tattoo—touched by the thoughtfulness and aroused at the same time—that he did not feel Will’s cock sliding up and down the cleft of his ass.

“Thank you,” said Nico, leaning back to trace the skull-shaped tattoo with the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Will. As he did so, he remained blissfully unaware that he had pretty much exposed himself to Will’s raging manhood.

As Nico felt Will’s tongue worm between his lips to dance against his own, he felt the blunt head of Will’s cock insistently pressing against his entrance. An involuntary groan escaped him at the feeling of the warm pre-come lubricating his most private sanctum. He rolled his hips back and bit his lip as the pressure built higher and higher until Will’s cock breached him.

“Heh.” Nico grunted as the head of Will’s cock brushed up against his prostate. His fingers gripped the sheets to either side of Will’s head and his toes curled in pleasure. “W-what a wonderful birthday present you are to me,” he said, stammering the words out as Will’s slow, methodical strokes left his prostate stimulated the whole while.

It wasn’t always that Nico let Will fuck him, but it was a sort-of unspoken fact between them that Nico rather _liked_ getting fucked—especially on occasions like this.

“G-glad to oblige,” groaned Will. Nico rolled his hips. Up and down. Backward and forward. His cock rubbed against the delicate fabric of his panties, but he didn’t care—what mattered was Will’s cock inside him.

Nico could tell that Will was having trouble thrusting his hips fast enough to keep up with the rhythm that Nico set. Nico wanted to feel in charge, though, and had different plans. “H-happy birthday, death boy,” said Will, gasping as Nico wilfully clamped the muscles of his channel tight around Will’s member.

“G-g-good gods,” panted Will, as Nico bucked his hips faster and faster. Nico was sure Will couldn’t maintain this pace. “A-are you sure it’s your birthday, not mine? Because you feel so… _fucking good_ …”

A whimper slipped Nico’s lips before he could stop it as Will’s cock jabbed into his prostate from just the right angle. “F-fuck!” groaned Nico. “ _Pretty fucking sure_ ,” he said. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers clutching the sheets even harder as the pleasure built within him. “I-I’m enjoying this m-much more than you are, I-I assure you!” he said, crying out.

“G-glad to hear you f-finally admit you’re a b-bottom,” said Will with a smirk. Nico chuckled and pressed their lips together. When he pulled away from Will, he could feel fingers toying with the garter of his panties. “I-I also l-love it when you wear t-this.”

“I-I know,” said Nico, pressing their lips together once more. He rode his husband up and down with the same fervour he had the first night of their honeymoon. He moaned into Will’s mouth, their individual passions blending into a single, white-hot whole.

“O-oh gods!” Nico groaned, pulling away from Will’s lips as he felt a familiar tingle begin to arise in his stomach. He did not slow down. Instead he sped up his bucking, forcing Will’s cock against his prostate over and over and over again.

“I’m coming!” Nico cried out, his vision going white as he smashed his lips against Will’s. His cock, still trapped by the lace of his panties began to swell and throb and squirt. Nico’s come did not so much spurt as dribble down—the cloth was in the way.

As muted as Nico’s orgasm might have seemed, he was sure that Will _felt_ its effects rather acutely. As soon as his seed spilt out of him, he felt his hole contract around Will’s cock. He felt the manhood of his husband swell within him.

Nico felt the fingers on his ass dig into his flesh as they both cried out in unison and Will painted the insides of Nico’s ass white. “Mmm…” groaned Nico as he fell over on top of his husband, the lace of his panties sticky with his come. He didn’t feel like taking them off.

“That was great,” Nico whispered, speaking the words as close to Will’s ears as possible. With one hand, he traced lazy circles around the spot on Will’s shoulder where the tattoo of the skull was. “Thank you for this,” said Nico, reaching down to grasp Will’s cock with one hand, “and this too,” he said, jerking his head in the direction of the tattoo.

“You’re welcome,” said Will, an aura of satisfaction around him. Nico felt Will’s cock slide out of him, a fulfilling but quiet pop following the head exiting his hole.

Nico felt Will’s fingers pull the lace of his panties back up to its proper position. He shivered as Will whispered in his ear, “I want to see you wearing just this for the rest of the night. I want to see my come leaking out of you. Dripping down the side of your leg…” Will growled almost possessively in Nico’s ear.

Nico groaned and bit the lobe of Will’s ear in retaliation. He wanted nothing more than to do what his husband had just asked. His toes curled and his fingers tightened around Will’s now-softened manhood. His own cock twitched and let loose a final dribble of hot white come.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me! What did you think of this story?
> 
> Was it hot? Was it cute? Was it fluffy? If you liked it, leave a kudos! But if you would like to make my day, leave a comment. Nothing gives a writer more motivation than those! I would love to read what you have to say!


End file.
